


Being Back

by Mislav



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, hugs mean more than words. A tag to episode "Art in the Blood".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Elementary characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This is a tag to an episode "Art in the Blood". I could barely prevent myself from screaming "Just hug her, Sherlock!" when he and Joan first met again. Well, he didn't, but this is a short re-write of that scene where he and Joan first met in a brownstone after she was rescued. I hope that you like this story!

They stood there, looking at each other, each trying to think off what to say, what to do, like they wanted to deny that they both already know exactly what they wanted to do.

Sherlock was, surprisingly, the first one to act. He slowly walked over to Joan and immediately wrapped his hands around Joan's waist, pressing his body against hers, holding her tightly. Joan was startled at first, but soon felt her breathing steadying and she put her hands on Sherlock's back, pressing her body stronger against his. Both of them were just standing there, hugged, enjoying in each other's company and calmness that they felt. It had been a long time since they felt either of that things.

It took them a while to finally let go of each other. They stood there for minutes, looking at each other, silence finally being broken by none other than Sherlock. He seemed to take the lot of initiative that day.

"I'm glad that you're safe now."

Joan nodded her head, her face still flushed with warmth. "I'm glad that to see you again."

And, much later, "Thank you."

Sherlock nodded his head.

At that moment, that was all that had to be said.


End file.
